Insomnia
by Cards
Summary: Blink Lays awake at night pondering many things, including supermarkets and his Boyfriend


I have insomnia.

Yes that's right. I lay awake in my bed and stare up at the glow-in-the-dark stars my little sister made me put up there when this was her room. She moved with my mother when our parents split. I lay awake and think of a million different things, such as what am I going to make for dinner tomorrow night?

That is a fairly important question in our house. My dad can not cook, nor can my older brother. So the duty fell to me. Now to be fair I sucked at cooking until I had to learn. (Being the youngest did have a contributing factor in this) But not only do I have to cook I have to shop. This is always an interesting experience, the house wives, single fathers, bored teenage employees. They all have one thing in common, they stare at me.

I wouldn't be so miffed if they were all staring at my ass or something, but they're staring at my eye patch. Yeah I have one. Its to cover up my scar, you see when I was like 15 my dad got into a horrible accident (not our fault this drunk guy rammed into us) and my face got cut with glass. Apparently there was some coating on the glass that I'm allergic to and it got infected quick. To sum it up I lost my right eye and the skin around it was too scarred to put a fake one in.

But yeah, back to the grocery store. Everyone stares at me and treats it like I'm blind, my depth perception was a little off for a while and I'm not the best at archery when we do it in gym but I manage fairly well if I do say so myself. But I hate how people stare, the house wives always look at me like I'm a poor child, the dads ignore me but still manage to stare, and well most of the kids know me but still stare. Its very hard to concentrate on buying the ripest papaya when you know people are staring at you.

So I'd be happy if my brother or dad did the shopping, but no, they've got too much to do. At least it guarantees that I get the car for that time.

SHIT! Oww, I really didn't mean to sit up that fast. But Mush is coming to dinner tomorrow… I mean I came out like three years ago, but never had a real boyfriend. I mean yeah I had a few "Oh lets experiment and find out if I'm gay or not" guys who dated then dumped me. But Mush is different, we've been going out for three months, and he decided it was time for him to meet my family.

I can't believe I forgot about this… I mean really that's supposed to be the plus side of insomnia that you don't forget important things because they run through your head over and over and over again. Hmmm what would Mush want to eat? It has to be Vegitarian because August (my older hippie brother) now hates the meat industry, and dad hates things that aren't spicy (says his taste buds are dying). So Mexican seems a good option, maybe those Cheese things, Cheese Enchiladas!

Okay, lets see, do I have all the ingredients? I don't know if I do, but I can go shopping. That's the nice thing about Summer.

Lets see, what else. Will my brother start talking about Gay marriage? I mean yes I think its important and relevant to me, but not at dinner. And I don't want to have Mush think I'm one of those wackos who think that there is one relationship in their life and that will start at high school and end with death. No, that's not me.

Oh man, please say my dad won't start talking about the good old days with my mom. You see my parents are a bit loony. They met on a commune where we all lived for three years, this explains our very earthy names. My older brother August, me, Forrest, and my little sister Autumn. But the problem is that my dad has a tendency to tell the really embarrassing ones, such as the one of me running around the commune naked and playing in the vegetable patch.

Oh well, now that dinner is planned I think I might be able to slip into dreams of my boyfriend, shirtless.

Author's Note: WOO! Blink fic for BLINK WEEK! I would also like to state that this was written at Three AM when the author needed sleep badly. Hopefully I'll be able to get out a better Blink fic!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY B!!!!


End file.
